So-called strain-relief must be provided for such leads. This is because such leads are usually soldered onto a circuit board of the motor, and this soldered join cannot carry loads over the long term and can be damaged or destroyed by mechanical tension; such mechanical tension must therefore be stopped before it reaches the circuit board.
WO 2004/046 557 and corresponding US-2004-0096325, WEISSER, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describe a fan housing having a radial enlargement, in which is provided an opening to which an electrical lead extends from a motor that is arranged in the fan housing. A latchable holding member is introduced into this opening and latched therein. In the latched state, it deflects the electrical lead at two locations through a predetermined minimum angle, thus effecting strain relief on the side of the electrical lead proceeding to the motor. The result of using this holding member is that a flexible lead can be easily be inserted, prior to assembly of the holding member, into openings provided therefor (i.e. it does not need to be threaded in), and that the lead is deflected only upon introduction of the holding member. A lead immobilized in this fashion can be removed from the strain relief element either by removing the holding member or by pulling the flexible lead, provided it is not fitted with a connector plug, out of the deflections over its entire length.